List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable Mitsubishi elevator installations in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Atmajaya University Pluit (1970's, modernized) *Atmajaya Hospital Pluit *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit (1997) *Landmark Pluit *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol **Old Wing (1974, modernized) **Annexe Wing (1991) *Kobexindo Tower, Ancol (2001) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains two of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua (1995) *ITC Mangga Dua (1989, tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel and Apartment (1997) *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana *HARRIS Hotel & Conventions Kelapa Gading (2018, replacement from 2009 Hyundai elevators) Central Jakarta *Senayan Square **Plaza Senayan (1996) **Sentral Senayan I (2018, replacement from 1997 Otis elevators) **Sentral Senayan II (2007) **Sentral Senayan III (2010) **Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center (1980, modernized in 2016) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building (modernized) *Indonesia Stock Exchange Building 1 (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Mintohardjo Navy Hospital *Anandamaya Residences (2017) *SinarmasLand Plaza **Tower 2 **Tower 3 **Carpark Building *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Mangkuluhur CityThese buildings have Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System (DOAS) elevator system *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta - Tower Wing (1998) *Ayana MidPlaza Jakarta (formerly InterContinental Jakarta MidPlaza) *Wisma Keiai (1993, modernized in 2015) *Wisma Indocement *The Landmark I and II (1985 and 1991 respectively) *Thamrin Nine Complex **UOB Plaza (2007) **ACE Square (2007) **Indosurya Plaza (either 1980s or 1990s, modernized in 2014) **Tosari Busway Shelter (2008) *Graha Mandiri (1982, modernized) *Plaza Indonesia **Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) **The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. **Keraton at The Plaza Hotel and Residences *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta) **Old Wing (2012Replacement from Otis elevators. Originally installed in 1971, later modernized in the 1990s (possibly in 1990).) **Extension Wing (2003) *Wisma Nusantara (2012, replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building, JL. MH. ThamrinThis building also houses the headquarters of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1970s and 1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT stands for Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi (English: Technology Application Center) **BPPT Building 1 (1975) **BPPT Building 2 (1992) *MNC Office Complex **MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) **MNC News Center (2016) *Menara Multimedia (modernized by Lift Munich) *Wisma Antara (1980, modernized in the 2000s) *Institute of Resilience of Republic of Indonesia *Ministry of Education and Culture (New Building) *Ministry of Energy and Mineral Resources *Ministry of Finance **Directorate General of State Treasury **Directorate General of Budget *Jakarta City Hall **Building G **Building H **Building I *General Election Commissions (Komisi Pemilihan Umum) *Carolus Hospital Jakarta - Carolus Borromeus Building *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015 and 2017)Replacement from Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators. Two glass elevators were additionally installed in 2015. *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990's Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen (1997) *Cowell Tower, Senen (1992) *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen (1996) *Alila Jakarta Pecenongan (1995) *ITC Cempaka Mas (2002) *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) **Radiology Building (1970s, modernized) *Amaris Hotel Juanda *Menara BTN (1992) West Jakarta *Rusunawa Tambora (2015) *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) *Jakarta Eye Center *Pondok Indah Hospital Puri Indah (2008) *Wisma Barito Pacific *SOHO Podomoro City (2015) **NEO SOHO **Soho Capital **Soho Apartment *Madison Park Apartment Podomoro City East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Pulogadung Trade Center *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas *Pulo Gebang Integrated Terminal, Cakung (2014) *Universitas Negeri Jakarta (Jakarta State University) **Raden Ajeng Kartini Building **Raden Dewi Sartika Building **Muhammad Syafei Building **KH. Hasyim Ashari Building **Postgraduate Building South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata (1994) *Menara Bidakara I (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Wisma Mugi Gria, Tebet (1992) *Tebet Hospital *Amaris Hotel Tendean *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega (2003) *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1994) *Menara Imperium (1996) *Palma One (1994) *Menara DEA 1 (1997) *Graha XL (1998) *XL Axiata Tower / Menara Palma II *Tempo Scan Tower (2010) *Multivision Tower *The Kuningan Place *Menara Gracia (1984) *Ariobimo Sentral Building (1993) *The Four Seasons Apartment (1997) *Casa Grande Residence (2012) *Prudential Centre / 88@Kota Kasablanka Tower B (2012) *JS Luwansa Hotel & Convention Center *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta (2012) *ITC Kuningan *Apartemen Ambassador (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *The Pakubuwono Signature *Pakubuwono View *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M (1994) *grandkemang Hotel (1974, modernized) *Mitra Hadiprana Kemang (1998) *The Papilion Kemang *ITC Fatmawati (2000) *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Pondok Indah Hospital (1986 and 1996) *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Office Complex **Talavera Office Park (retail elevators) **Talavera Office Suite *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Plaza Oleos *Pasar Minggu Public Regional Hospital (2015) Bali Badung Regency *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1991)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Hotel Nikko Bali Benoa Beach (formerly Grand Aston Bali Resort) (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa *Statue of Garuda Wisnu Kencana - Garuda Wisnu Kencana Cultural Park, Ungasan (2018) *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993, some have been modernized by Mitsubishi) *Udayana Hospital Jimbaran *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Watermark Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian (2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *The Bandha Beach Resort (2016) *Bank Central Asia - Main Branch Office Kuta (2015) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *JL. Sunset Road No. 9 (2008, not working for most of the time) *JL. Raya Kerobokan No. 100X *The Haven Suites Bali Berawa (2016) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel (2014) Denpasar City *Udayana University Denpasar *Sanglah General Hospital **Mahottama Rooms **Integrated Heart Services **Polyclinic *Clandy's Grosir Buluh Indah *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata (2008) *Quest San Hotel Denpasar (2013) *Bali Royal Hospital (2010) *Bank Central Asia - KCP Renon (2016) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *The Oasis Lagoon Sanur Gianyar Regency *Alaya Resort Ubud *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud (2003) Bandung *Courtyard by Marriott Bandung (formerly Holiday Inn Bandung) *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *InterContinental Hotel Bandung Dago Pakar (2015) *Bandung Trade Center (BTC) *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 1O1 Bandung Dago (2014) *Tune Hotel Dago *Horison Hotel Bandung (1992) *Prama Grand Preanger Hotel (1993) *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Amaris Hotel Cihampelas *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Hotel Benua (refurbished) *Galeri Ciumbuleuit Apartment 2 & 3 *HARRIS Hotel Ciumbuleuit *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building *Institute of Technology Bandung **Sasana Budaya Ganesa (Sabuga) **Labtek IX A **Labtek IX C **Labtek XI **PAU-ITB (Inter-University Center) **Chemistry Building **Basic Science Center B Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (2005, replacement from unknown 1995 elevators) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng (1970s, passenger elevators modernized) *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza **Tunjungan Plaza 3 (2017, replacement from Hyundai, ongoing) **Tunjungan Plaza 4 (2001) **Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2015) **Tunjungan Center (2014)Contains Mitsubishi Destination Oriented Allocation System elevator systems. The first destination dispatch installations in Surabaya. **Four Points by Sheraton Surabaya (2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari (2011) *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *Puri Matahari Apartment *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya (1996) *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1993) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 *Horison Suites Surabaya (1993, formerly Plaza Surabaya Hotel) *Mercure Grand Mirama (2007) *Bank Central Asia - Kertajaya Branch *Wisma Halim Sakti *PT. PAL Indonesia, Ujung (modernized) *Al-Irsyad Hospital *Quds Royal Hotel (2009) *Petra Christian University Banten *Plaza Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang *Bank Permata, Bintaro Sektor 5, Tangerang *The Accent Condominium, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2016) *Aviary Hotel Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *Pondok Indah Hospital Bintaro, Tangerang (2016) *Indonesia Convention Center (ICE), BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang (2014) *Q-Big Mall BSD City, Tangerang (2016) *BSD Green Office Park, Tangerang *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang (2002) *Istana Nelayan Hotel, Tangerang Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Rector Building (1987) **Central Library **Vocational Program Laboratory **Faculty of Computer Science **Directorate for Research and Public Service **Faculty of Social and Political Sciences - Building M *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *Nicole's Kitchen & Lounge - Kampoeng Brasco, Cianjur (1990's, modernized by ImT) *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory, Karawang (2004 and 2008) **Training Tower **Second Plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *The 1O1 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013) *Bandeng Juwana, Semarang **Pandanaran Outlet **Pamularsih Outlet *BNI Office Bubakan, Semarang *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Hotel Surya Prigen Tretes, Pasuruan *Lombok Garden Hotel, Mataram *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *Alauddin Islamic State University of Makassar - Rector Building, Makassar *Grand Anugerah Hotel, Bandar Lampung, Lampung *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands (1996) Former installations Below here is a list of Mitsubishi elevators that are no longer exist in Indonesia. These elevators are no longer exist because they have either been replaced by another manufacturer or removed because of various reasons, such as the building where they were installed has been demolished or other reasons. *Mutiara Malioboro Hotel II, Yogyakarta (1982-2013, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators) Category:Notable elevator installations